Miedo a Perderte
by ROMINA'FEER CULLEN
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella Swan es una atormentada joven que ha tenido una vida difícil. Tras la muerte de su novio se va con su hermano a Los Ángeles. Cinco años después vuelve convertida en alguien completamente diferente; fría e insensible. Pero con la ayuda de cierto hombre cobrizo su vida cambiara. Olderward/ tattella</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia trata sobre abuso de drogas.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene de mi imaginativa mente.**_

_**Capitulo beteado por Noely Núñez Gerez, FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Summary: <strong>**_

**Bella Swan ****es**** una atormentada joven que ha tenido una vida difícil. Tras la muerte de su novio se va con su hermano a Los Ángeles. Cinco años después vuelve convertida en alguien completamente diferente; fría e insensible. Pero con la ayuda de cierto hombre cobrizo su vida cambiara. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

La música retumbaba en mis oídos y el alcohol corría por mi cuerpo,pero me faltabalo másimportante: "heroína" y la fiesta personal sería al cien por ciento. Ella era mi única amiga de verdad.

Caminé por el largo pasillo para llegar donde se suponía que debían estar Peter y Heidi; cuando abrí la maldita puerta, los encontré en la habitación inyectándose, por lo que llegué junto a tiempo.

—¿No me piensan dar un poco? —pregunto sonriendo.

Me sonríen ya perdidos, Heidi cierra los ojos mientras la heroína corre por sus venas; cierro mis ojos, imaginando que corre por mis venas y cómo poco a poco todo a mi alrededor deja de existir.

—Vamos, Bella, deja las alucinaciones para cuando ya la tengas en tu organismo. —Dice Peter y es cuando abro los ojos. El susodichosaca una jeringa del cajón junto a un frasquito con líquido transparente dentro, mi paraíso. Pasa el brebaje a la jeringa y me la facilita. Mis manos tiemblan, no por miedo, sino porla anticipación al maravilloso mundo que me llevará.

Identifiqué mi vena en el brazo izquierdo y rápidamente penetro la aguja justo en ella y comienzo a introducir el líquido en mí; es tan maravilloso, dolor mezclado con placer; estoy segura que mis ojos estan en blanco con toda la heroína en mi organismo. Siento el tan familiar borrón, siento que estoy a ver a Peter y Heidi, creo que se están besando. ¡Ag! ¿A quién le importa lo que esos hagan?, a fin de cuentas ni se gustan. Salgo como puedo de la habitación, la música es incluso más fuerte y tengo ganas de bailar, bailar y bailar.

Me mezclo entre la gente y comienzo a mover mis caderas, miles de chicos y hasta chicas se acercan a bailar conmigo. Advierto que alguien me toma por las caderas y comienza a moverse muy pegado a mí, quien quiera que sea no me importa; ahora solo quiero disfrutar. Muevo mis caderas aún más, y cuando menos lo imagino lo tengo besándome el cuello y se siente tanbien es como… Como si me estuvieran dando el maldito cariño que siempre he deseado, malditamente esperado.

Me giro para poder verle la cara pero solo distingo borrones, me da igual, comienzo a besarlo y él responde. Es un beso demandante, frío y sin cariño, solo sexo, aunque no importa. Comenzamos a movernos sin despegar nuestros labios hasta que me siento chocar contra una pared; empiezo a subir su manopor una de mis piernas hasta llegar a mi muslo, lo muevo desde la pared en la que chocamos y lo hago caminar hacia las escaleras. Me toma por el trasero y enrollo rápidamente mis piernas en su cadera mientras sigue caminando hasta que encontramos una puerta, creo que es la de mi habitación.

Me bajo de él y lo empujo a la cama. Aquí la que lleva el control soy yo; me quito el vestido, me subo a su regazo y comienzo a besarlo…

.

.

.

Abro mis ojos poco a poco cuando siento la maldita luz del sol filtrarse por la ventana,estiro mis brazos y siento un cuerpo a mi lado. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Cuando giroveo que es guapo, su pelo rubio cae por su frente, tiene unas pestañas cortas pero arqueadas, como si fueran las de un muñeco y labios rosas delgados. Nada fuera de lo normal. Con un suspirocomienzo a sacudirlo, abre poco a poco sus ojos y resultan ser de un tonó café oscuro.

—Ya te puedes ir—comento—. De hecho, no sé qué demonios haces aún aquí. —finalizo cuando él se sienta y se recarga en el respaldo.

—Tal vez podamos darnos los buenos días—me susurra el susodicho y ruedo mis ojos—.Por cierto soy…

—No, solo quiero que te vayas y olvides que esto pasó, que no lo comentes con nadie. Cuando me veas no me hables ni nada por el estilo, y tu maldito nombre no me interesa—declaro sin verlo—. Así que ponte tu ropa y vete. Por cierto, espero que no hayas tomado fotos. ¿Entendido? — Él comienza a ponerse su ropa y por fin se marcha.

Darme los buenos días ¡qué patético!

Esto es una costumbre ya, pasa cada fin de semana que organizamos una fiesta.

Me levanto y me dirijo directo al baño, en el camino observo dos condones tirados y festejo. ¡Bien, usamos condón! Los tomó del suelo y los arrojo a la basura. Me doy mirelajante baño asegurándome de lavar bien mis partes íntimas.

Camino hacia mi clóset en busca de algo de ropa; tomó un short negro corto, una blusa transparente con lunares negros sin mangas y lo pongo sobrela cama. Me desnudo y sin querer miro mi reflejo en el espejo de mi tocador; soy totalmente diferente a la Bella de hace casi cinco años, mis dos brazos tienen diversos tatuajes, ademas de un piercing en el siento bien conmigo misma,después de todo cada tatuaje significa algo de mi vida.

Empiezo a vestirme, cepillo mi pelo para después hacer un partido por la mitad y alisarlo, me maquillo ligeramente pero sí lo necesario para tapar las malditas ojeras debajo de mis ojos.

Al bajar las escaleras escucho ruido en la cocina, seguramente es Sue. Heidi y Peter se encuentran sentados en el comedor con la misma cara que yo, me ven y sonríen.

—Buenos días —saludo.

—Quieres decir buenas tardes, ya es la una. —Me sorprendo y miro el reloj.

—¡Vaya! —Sue sirve nuestro desayuno—. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Tenemos que ensayar la canción nueva para los productores, entre ellos tu hermano y tu primo. —Suspiro con cansancio.

—Tu mamá llamó—informa Peter. Hago una mueca—Quiere dinero, Bella.— ¿Por qué mierda no me sorprende? Fácil, es una maldita ambiciosa, solo piensa en ella misma o en el maldito bastardo de Phil que no la quiere para otra cosa que joderla.

—Si vuelve a llamar dile que se vaya a la mierda, que ni Emmett ni yo queremos saber algo de ella—asevero.

—Bella—expresa con cansancio—,Rene se escuchaba realmente mal. Creo que deberían por lo menos llamarla para preguntar…

—No. —Niego rotundamente—.Esa perra jamás nos ha querido, por lo menos a mí me hizo la vida de cuadritos en el tiempo que estuve en Forks. —El silencio reina por unos minutos hasta que la puerta se abre, dejando ver a mi hermano Emmett y primo Jasper.

—Buenos días, chicos—saluda Emmett. —Traigo buenas noticias.

—¿Cuales? —pregunta Heidi con voz aburrida.

—Saldrán de gira por dos meses, pasarán por varios paises y lo mejor es que irán a Londres. —Soltamos un grito de alegría.

—Nosotros iremos con ustedes como sus representantes, obviamente—dice Jasper. Continuamos hablando por dos horas acerca de todo lo referente a la gira que realizaríamos, hasta que a Emmett se le ocurrió preguntar por Rene.

—No sé nada de ella, Emmett y sabes que por mi parte ni me importa—respondo cortante.

—Bella, acéptemelos, ella es y siempre será nuestra madre. —Terminó diciendo con un suspiro de resignación.

—Por desgracia. Pero no me importa lo que le pase. No le deseo la muerte Emmett, aunque tampoco deseo que le vaya bien. —Me pongo de pie y me voy a mi habitación

Maldita y mil veces maldita. A pesar de encontrarse muy lejos de mí, sigue jodiéndome la vida. ¿No le bastó con el infierno que me hizo vivir en Forks? Tal parece que no.

¡Maldita seas, Rene!

Necesito una pastilla que haga olvidarme de todo, de seguro en la habitación de Peter aparece alguna. Salgo de mi habitacion para ir a la de mi amigo, al entrar comienzo a buscar cada uno de sus cajones como desquiciada. Las malditas manos me tiemblan y sudan. Al abrir elcajón de su mesa de noche, encuentro el cofre de tesoros, un sobre con varias pastillas blancas y amarillas, tomo dos de las que hay y salgo de la habitacion.

Cierro con pestillo mi puerta, enciendo la música y la subo a todo volumen. Debajo de mi cama se encuentra una botella de Vodka, me hecho una pastilla a la boca y le doy un trago a la botella. La música me acompaña mientras la pastilla poco a poco va a haciendo efecto, siento cómo la felicidad comienza a invadirme y de repente estoy bailando acorde con la canción que suena.

Pasa el tiempo y en algún momento llego a sentarme a contemplar la lámpara amarilla con verde de mí recamara, es tan raro cómo se mezclan ambos colores y cómo brilla. Quisiera vivir siempre bajo los efectos de la droga, con heroína corriendo por mis venas, mi pastillita del amor que me hace olvidarme de todo y de todos.

Caigo en la cama y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicas, vengo con una historia donde Bella sera nuestra problemática y su vida se va a complicar mas y mas... <strong>_

_**¡Espero les guste y que me digan que les pareció! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia proviene de mi imaginativa mente.**_

_**Capitulo beteado por Noely Núñez Gerez, FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>_

—Bella, ¡Abre la maldita puerta o la tiraré!—Escuché una jodida voz familiar en mis sueños. Suspiré. Era Peter, por mí que se valla a la mierda.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para dormirme nuevamente, mi cabeza me estaba matando. Los golpes en la puerta no paran, trato de ignorarlos; de pronto paran y sonrío satisfecha, por fin se cansó el idiota de mi amigo.

Me siento en mi cama, inmediatamente se escucha el sonido de algo quebrajándose, pero con lo que no cuento es que es mi puerta. Miro boca abiertalo sucedido.

—¡Qué diablos te pasa, idiota! —grito encolerizada.

—¡Cállate!—exclama rojo de ira—. Eres una maldita drogadicta, Bella; me robaste una tacha—comenta indignado—. Aparte te encierras en tu habitación por dieciocho horas. ¿Pero qué te crees?—Lo miro mal por venir, gritarme y tumbar mi puerta por esa mierda. ¡Es insoportable!

—Deja de decir estupideces y déjame dormir.—Me recuesto y jalo la sábana completamente.

—¿Sabes que son las diez de la mañana y a las doce tenemos que ir a la disquera, Bellita? —dicecon voz angelical, eso hace que el sueño se me evapore. ¡Mierda! Si no voy Emmett y Jasper me matan. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo directo al baño. Tengo que estar fresca para cuando me vean. Pongo a llenar el jacuzzi, me desnudo y sumerjo en el agua; comienzo a recordar un momento de mi vida feliz.

.

_—Eres__ hermosa, Bella, nunca bajes la mirada—dijo mientras me tomaba la barbilla y hacía que mirara sus sonrojé._

_—__Eso lo dices porque soy tu novia,panquesito. —Le doy un beso de pico. Me sonrió tiernamente y luego hizo una mueca chistosa._

_—__¿Por quépanquesito? De panquesito no tengo nada. —Le pico la nariz con mi dedo._

_—Para __mí eres un panquesito, eres tierno, amoroso y sobre todo hermoso—dije dándole un beso en su pecho._

_—__Bella, cómo te amo. —Besó mi frente. _

_—__Prométeme que jamás me dejarás como todos lo hacen.—Me miró con dolor. No contestó, solo me abrazó más fuerte._

.

.

.

Mi panquesito… también me abandonó. Bueno, me lo arrebataron. Definitivamente la vida es injusta, sobre todo conmigo. ¡Es una hija de perra!

—De seguro estás pensando en él. —Suspiro al escuchar la voz de Peter.

—No. —Miento, aunque no volteo a verlo.

—Claro y yo soy gay.—Bufo y me giro. Está completamente desnudo, con un cigarro en la boca.

—Aún creo que sí lo eres. —Arquea una ceja. Se acerca peligrosamente al jacuzzi y se mete—. Lárgate de aquí—le digo indignada.

—Ahora te voy a demostrar qué tan gay soy, Bellita—susurra en mi oído antes de morderlo, apaga su cigarro y lo tira. Muerdo mi labio, sé perfectamente que Peter no es nada gay pero me gusta provocarlo, más por la buena sesión de sexo.

Comienza a besar mi hombro para luego morder levemente mi hueso y saltado. Me toma por la cadera y me gira haciéndome quedar a horcadas sobre él, siento su erección en mis muslos; con su mano toma mi cabello y lo jala hacia atrás, haciendo que me queje; poco después su boca se encuentra con la mía. Con un beso es apasionado y demandante.

Comienzo a restregarme por su pene, poniéndolo más duro; ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo. Baja su rostro hacia mis pechos y comienza a chupar el izquierdo, halo su pelo haciendo que lama más, lo hace obedientemente para después pasar al derecho haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Hazlo ya! —grito. Peter me ignora y sigue chupando mis pechos. Odio cuando hace eso, pero sé que vale la pena la espera. Su mano baja hacia mi clítoris y comienza a acariciarlo. Me arqueo y él aprovecha para morder más mis pechos.

—Tienes unos senos hermosos, Bella—expresa y sigue chupándolos mientras acaricia mi clítoris. Satisfecho de mis senos, vuelve a subir por mi cuello comenzando a besarlo y morderlo levemente. Introduce un dedo en mi interior y empieza a moverlo.

—¡Ah, mierda! —gimo. Introduce un segundo dedo; movimiento rítmico, dentro-fuera,repitiendo la acción varias veces, me muevo como loca. Luego un tercer dedo—. ¡Más rápido! —Entra y sale varias veces hasta que el orgasmo llega a mí, aprisiono sus dedos y me corro gritando como loca. Seguramente hasta Heidi lo escuchó. Empiezo a respirar agitadamente recuperándome. Lo miro y le sonrío burlonamente.

—Ahora sí viene lo bueno, querida. —Me toma por las caderas y me levanta. Posiciona su pene en mi entrada y lo introduce de una rápida y fuerte estocada.

—¡Ah! —gemimos al mismo tiempo. Pongo mis manos en sus hombros y comienzo a moverme. Arriba, abajo, arriba y abajo; en círculos.

—¡Bella…ah…! Se siente genial. —Sigo moviéndome frenéticamente, mis pechos saltan en su cara hasta que de nuevo toma uno de mis pezones y se lo lleva a la boca, lo muerde fuerte y grito.

—¡Dámelo, Bella! —Y se lo doy… mis paredes vaginales se cierran alrededor de su pene, ordeñándolo. Entierro mis uñas en sus hombros y él ejerce fuerza en mis caderas sin dejar de movernos hasta que me corro. Da tres estocadas más y me sigue. Respiramos agitadamente.

—¿Todavia soy gay? —pregunta sonriendo.

—Sí, lo eres—digo y lo beso, restregándome contra él nuevamente. Siento cómo su pene vuelve a cobrar vida. Sonrío con suficiencia.

—¡Ah, sigue! —Continúo hasta que lo siento completamente duro dentro de mi y me pongo de pie haciendo que salga.

—Pues tendrás que pedirle el favor a manuela. —Me mira con laboca abierta y pálido. Salgo del jacuzzi, tomo mi bata y salgo.

—¡Esta me la pagas, Isabella Swan! —Escucho que grita antes de cerrar la puerta e irme.

.

.

.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos, Emmett? —pregunto mientras bajo con mis dos maletas.

—En media hora, Bella, el vuelo sale a las seis de la tarde. —Revisa su celular—. El idiota de Jasper ni un mensaje me ha enviado, ya es hora de que esté aquí.—El teléfono de la casa suena. Heidi corre para contestar.

—Bella, Emmett, los llama Renée—informa Heidi con cara seria. Sabe perfectamente que no queremos atenderla.

—Yo contestaré.—Le arrebato el teléfono—. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—No me hables así, Isabella—pide, su voz se escucha apagada. Seguramente la golpeó Phil o la dejó.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme cómo hablarte—declaro—. ¿Qué quieres Renée? ¿Dinero?

—Bells… —intercede Emmett, pero le levanto la mano en señal de que se calle.

—Sí, Bella, lo necesito urgentemente… por favor—suplica.

—Dame un solo motivo por el cual deba dártelo.

—Porque soy tu madre, te di la vida, Isabella y te cuidé. —Bufé—. Por favor, Bella, te lo suplico.—Maldita cínica. ¿Cuidarme? Si correrme de mi casa todos los días y no darme de comer es cuidar…

—Eres una… ¡ag! Púdrete, Renée, me importa una mierda si necesitas dinero—exclamo furiosa—. Si quieres dinero ponte a trabajar o pídele al bueno para nada de esposo que tienes. —Y cuelgo. Emmett me mira desaprobatoriamente.

—Ni me mires así, Emmett, que tú y yo sabemos que esa mujer no se merece nada—asevero. No responde, sé que no está de acuerdo conmigo pero solo espero que no le mande ni un peso a esa mujer.

Mi día definitivamente se arruinó.

.

.

.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la llamada de Renée. Ha vuelto a llamar pero no respondemos. Emmett es demasiado noble pero hace su mayor esfuerzo.

Ahora nos encontramos en Philadelphia, una ciudad hermosa, cerca de Washington para mi desgracia, pero hermosa. Acabamos de dar un concierto fenomenal, uno de los mejores, la gente aquí es muy animada.

—¿Un cigarro? —me pregunta Peter, lo tomo y él lo enciende—. Fue excitante este concierto.

—Para ti todo es excitante, Peter. —Me burlo.

—Claro… ¿Y Heidi? —Me encojo de hombros. Exhalo el humo en su cara—. Idiota.

—Heidi debe estar con alguna chica. Ya la conoces, ve un buen culo y buenas tetas y nadie la detiene—comento sonriendo. Asiente con la cabeza.

—Me pregunto quién será la víctima.

—Una rubia o pelirroja, sabes que tiene un fetiche por ellas. —Asiente.

—Bueno, yo te dejo, hace un momento vi una rubia que está bien buena—dice y se va.

Al menos ellos son… felices, dentro de lo que cabe. Los tres somos personas rotas. Nos rompieron, y lo peor es que fueron nuestros seres queridos. Más específicamente, nuestros progenitores. Busco en las maletas hasta que encuentro un pastilla amarilla y me la tomo.

.

.

.

—¡Muchas gracias, Detroit! —vocifero cuando terminamos de cantar la última canción.

Vamos saliendo a paso demasiado lento debido a los fans que se nos arriman, nos tomamos fotos con algunos, damos autografos hasta que por fin podemos llegar hasta nuestros camerinos. Suspiro con alivio.

—Esto fue agotante, y para colmo no vi a ninguna chica con buen culo. —Se queja Heidi mientras se cambia de ropa.

—Cierto. Pero, ¿qué tal los chicos? ¿Te llamó la atención alguno? —Mueve las cejas Peter y yo sonrío.

—Idiota, sabes que me gustan las mujeres—asegura y Peter bufa.

—Pero también te gusta que te la metan, querida—dice riéndose y Heidi le pega con su zapatilla. Niego con la cabeza, siempre es lo mismo con ellos.

—¿A dónde vamos después de aquí?

—Seattle—informo con una mueca—. No quiero ir.

—Pero tenemos, ya todo está programado. Esa es la última,¿verdad? —Asiento a Heidi.

Estamos hablando de todos los conciertos, cuando la puerta se abre abruptamente.

—¿Qué demonios… —Me callo cuando veo la cara de Emmett y Jasper.

—Nos vamos a Forks.—Siento caer un balde de agua fría al escuchar el nombre de ese asqueroso pueblucho.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno chicas aquí esta el segundo capitulo, les agradezco a todas por sus reviews.<em>**

**_Estarán_****_ viendo a una Bella que se autodestruira así misma y sobre todo a una Bella demasiado dura con todos. Espero les guste, también espero sus reviews :D _**

**_Un beso a todas:**_**


End file.
